


The Mornings After

by Owlwithafringe



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Fluff, Humour, Hungover Doctor, M/M, Morning After
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-01
Updated: 2014-12-01
Packaged: 2018-02-27 19:25:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2703689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Owlwithafringe/pseuds/Owlwithafringe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happened last night? The Doctor isn't so sure he wants to find out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Mornings After

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr prompt: 5th doctor and Ainley!master waking up in the morning
> 
> I have only watched a few episodes with the two and that was ages ago, so it's mostly going off that and fics that i've read? So sorry if it doesn't seem totally in character. I hope you like!

The Doctor's eyes blinked open, startled as he tried to gain his bearings. That bedside cabinet directly in the Doctor's line of sight was definitely not his cabinet. And neither was that wardrobe in the corner. And the bed sheets covering him felt different from his ones. 

His head pounded and his mouth tasted like bitter ash and regret. 

He cautiously glanced down - Yup, his clothes weren't there. His bare, pale chest was barely covered by the white sheets, contrasting with the purple bruises splattering it that certainly weren't there yesterday morning. 

It was pretty easy to conclude that the Doctor had gotten up to something unsavoury last night. Now it was just time to figure out who's bed he'd ended up in.

Quietly, he peered over his shoulder to try and get a glimpse. His bed mate's face was angled away from him, however the Doctor could see it was clearly a male with dark hair. He let out a sigh of relief - he was worried for a moment that he had ended up in a companions bed. Thank Rassilon for that. Could of made for awkward exchanges with Tegan or Turlough.

But that still begged the question, who's bed had the Doctor found himself in?

The mystery man snuffled in his sleep, before rolling over and revealing his face to the Doctor.

Startled, he shuffled backwards trying to get away from his sleeping partner and forgetting where he was, falling off the bed and landing on the floor - oh, that's where his clothes were - with a loud yelp, dragging half the sheets with him.

The Doctor wrapped the sheets around him in some sort of attempt to protect his dignity, before popping his head back up to see if he'd woken the sleeping man.

The Master was indeed awake, a sleepy confusion on his face as he propped himself on his elbows. It quickly disappeared to be replaced with a smirk as he saw the Doctor's face.

"My, my, dear Doctor, now this is quite the surprise." The Master purred.

"Yes, well," The Doctor sniffed, trying to regain some semblance of dignity. "This regeneration tends to fall under the influence of things rather easily. It was only a matter of time before something like this happened."

"Oh no, that's the not the surprise. The surprise was that you stuck around until morning." The Master laid back onto the bed, relaxing into the mattress, obviously not thinking the Doctor to be a threat of any kind. _Arse._

"Don't expect to make a habit of it." The Doctor snapped back. "I shan't be making this mistake again. It would never of happened if i had been in the right mind."

The Master stretched lazily, much like a cat in the summer sun. "You can't tell me you didn't enjoy it though."

The Doctor glared. "I didn't enjoy it."

"Really? Because i think the evidence says otherwise." The Master drawled, his eyes giving significant looks to both the Doctor's and his own chest. 

The Doctor blushed lightly, refusing to meet the Master's gaze. He began to stutter, his brain unable to catch up with his mouth in a witty, and no doubt cutting retort. The Master's loud sigh interrupted his attempt.

"Get back into bed Doctor."

"But, but-" The Doctor began.

"You can have your moral crisis later. For now my dear, sleep." 

The Doctor grumbled, but allowed himself to be tucked up into the Master's side. The Master knew that when he next woke up the Doctor would be gone, but that was alright. 

He would probably be back again next week. He usually was.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to leave kudos and comments, feedback is always appreciated and motivates me to write more! Come and find me on Tumblr at **[jimkivk](http://jimkivk.tumblr.com/)** , or if you're a book fan, come and find my book blog, **[williamherxndale](http://williamherxndale.tumblr.com/)**. (◡‿◡✿)


End file.
